club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Axbridge Season
The Axbridge 2014 season is the 11th season for Axbridge Cricket Club. Dean Packham stayed as Captain and Ben Peverall and Liam Stiles shared the Vice Captain's role. Axbridge got off the their worst start in history, losing there first 7 games before chasing down 183 to defeat Ilton. =Match reports= Axbridge v Cheddar EXACTLY 10 years on from their first ever fixture, Axbridge marked the anniversary by taking on Cheddar – their opponents from that inaugural game. Back in 2004, Axbridge had caused something of an upset, winning by nine wickets. Founding member Paul Davies rolled back the years with a fine spell of bowling. Club President Robin Mace was equally effective from the pavilion end. Axbridge chairman, Phil Saunders, another survivor from 2004, was perhaps underused, having been denied the wicket of Richard Kent (18 not out) after a simple dropped catch. But by this time, the Cheddar total was beginning to look ominous, with Caton (36 not out) and Hathway (37 not out) both in the runs. Liam Jones (20 not out) threw the bat with abandon, running a farcical five off the last ball. Even the sterling efforts of Mike Day in the field could not keep the target below nine per over. The Axbridge reply started in fine evening sunshine, with the Allerton pitch still playing well. But Cheddar's youthful bowling attack was just too strong. Stalwarts Grinstead (20) and Packham (27 not out) battled on manfully. But by the end it was a question of trying to get everyone a bat. Allerton v Axbridge After a rainy Saturday, the local derby between Axbridge Cricket Club and hosting Allerton Cricket Club started with a pitch inspection. But after a morning of sunshine the pitch was deemed fit for play. Axbridge captain Dean Packham and Allerton skipper Ryan Scantlebury headed out to the middle where Packham won the toss and choose to field first. His theory being that the pitch would get better to bat on as the day progressed. Allerton started off well despite losing skipper Ryan Scantlebury early on. John Devett came in and punished the Axbridge attack on his way to an impressive 79no. While at the other end, Ollersenshaw scored 65 to keep the scoreboard ticking along. Eventually Allerton, Devett and the scoreboard mercifully stopped on a total of 233/5. Notable figures for Axbridge’s Jordan Peters (2/31) and James Fisher (1/31) who both bowled with good pace and movement. After a quick turn around and some cheese sandwiches, Axbridge started their reply, and with just the nine batsmen, wickets were going to be key. Unfortunately wickets fell early and often. Only opener Phil Saunders (12) and Dean Packham (37) got into double figures. Axbridge limped into the clubhouse 66 all out. Allerton’s Nick Whittaker (5-23) the pick of the bowlers. Allerton winning by a healthy margin of 167 runs. Axbridge v Dinder Dinder & Croscombe bowlers D Graham and C Harvey both took three wickets in an over to devastate the Axbridge middle order and swing an evenly-balanced match decisively in their team’s favour. On winning the toss, Axbridge skipper D Packham elected to field on a fast track which offered something to batsmen and bowlers. Operating in brief spells, D Packham, J Fisher and J Peters bowled tight lines, with the latter generating some impressive pace on the lively pitch. Dinder openers D Culpin and J Newton were obliged to be watchful, with only 18 runs coming from the first 11 overs. That score almost doubled in the 12th over as spinner A Matthews lost both line and length and the Dinder batsmen started to find the boundary with some regularity. The momentum was continued as ten-man Axbridge rang the bowling changes and Dinder felt well placed at 87-0 at drinks. Culpin and Newton completed their second century partnership of the season on the ground before falling in rapid succession for 46 and 66 respectively. J Willmott (7), C Harvey (10) and D Graham (6) all chipped in with useful runs before powerful hitting from K Difford (32), combined with astute rotation of the strike by P Swindale (10), took the total past 200. Wickets were shared between all six Axbridge bowlers, with M Greenhalgh (3-39) the most successful and J Peters impressing with 2-12 from seven overs. In reply, Axbridge set off briskly, with left-hander Grinstead playing some excellent shots despite being hampered by a groin injury that eventually required a runner. Despite the loss of wickets to R Austwick (2-24), at 61 Axbridge were well up with the required rate after 14 overs. Three overs later they were reeling at 65-8, with D Graham returning 3-10 and C Harvey 3-18. Skipper Packham, perhaps batting too low at number seven, gave the score some respectability with fine strokes in his 26 not out, forming a good last-wicket partnership with the admirably resolute A Matthews (3), who was last man out, bowled by P Swindale (1-11). Axbridge v Banwell & Churchill The question on the lips of the Allerton cognoscenti was, “Could they do it again?” Having arrested a series of defeats at Ilton the previous Sabbath, doubts were heavy in the midsummer air as to whether Axbridge could back this up with victory in front of their home crowd. Against the combined forces of Banwell and Churchill, Axbridge CC silenced those doubters in emphatic style. Skipper Packham’s misfortunes with the coin continued, as motivated by a greenish tinge to the wicket and a westerly breeze, the visiting captain had no hesitation when inviting Axbridge to bat. However, this presented an opportunity for the Axbridge batsmen to show their mettle as despite the early loss of Stiles (4), the Axbridge top order made light work of the Banwell and Churchill attack. Grinstead (80), demonstrating typical leg side dexterity came within one run of his Axbridge best and he was complemented by the fluent Hatcher (46) carrying through previous good form. Falling on a 123 run partnership in the 29th over, Grinstead and Hatcher laid an excellent foundation for the final assault. Unfortunately for Axbridge, the middle and later order were unable to capitalize on this, as despite some scything blows from Fisher (12) they fell short of the kind of intimidating total to which Packham must have aspired. A trio of ducks from Mann, Wilson and Purkiss encapsulated the low-key end to the innings. Nevertheless, anything in excess of the iconic figure of 200 presents a challenge and Axbridge enjoyed the somewhat makeshift refreshments at the interval secure in the knowledge that the runs were in the bank. The Axbridge skipper kept his pace battery in reserve at the top of the visitor’s innings and chose instead to open with the military medium options of Purkiss (1-34) and Packham himself (0-7). Initially, this proved fruitless as Masters (56) assisted by Hutchinson (17) and Poyner (19) compiled runs with relative ease piercing the gaps with worrying regularity. However, as the master plan, unfolded Packham’s strategy paid dividends. Having been kept back, the fast bowling attack dogs were not so much champing at the bit but slavering rabidly. Peters (3-18) and Fisher (4-24) tore through the visitors batting line up like a couple of pitbull terriers. With the little and large spin twins Hatcher (1-18) and Whittle (0-31) wheeling away in tandem, the innings was wrapped up with aplomb. Packham even allowed himself a balcony view of the action as he took his ease with the burgeoning crowd on the sidelines and handed the reins to the patrician Stiles to ensure victory in the 37th over. Following this convincing triumph, the resident sage misquoted Hamlet and mused, “When victories come they come like crows, not as single spies but in battalions.” Committee Changes Start 2014 * Hon. President: Robin Mace * Chairman: Phil Saunders * Vice Chairman: Andrew Matthews * Club Captain: Dean Packham * Vice Captain: Ben Peverall & Liam Stiles * Secretary: James Fisher * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Dean Packham * Committee Member: Paul Davies 2014 Awards * Best Batsman: Kevin Grinstead * Best Bowler: Jordan Peters * Most Improved Player: Andy Matthews * Fielder of the Year: Liam Stiles 2014 season players 2014 season results Category:Axbridge C.C seasons